Lágrimas de dolor
by Alela-chan
Summary: One-shot. La mitad de su vida siempre se limitó a odiar, tanto que ya no sabía que era sentir amor, sentir felicidad. Sin embargo, ¿algún día podrá sentir ese sentimiento tan poderoso? Que ante la vista de unos es salvación y ante otros es destrucción.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea de este fic si.

Aviso: Este fanfic participa en la actividad "LA FRASE DE LA SEMANA SS" SEGUNDA EDICIÓN, de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**

N/A: ¡hola pequeños saltamontes! No me iba a quedar sin hacer nada en este mes de SasuSaku ^~^ es algo corto (luego subire otro) esto está dedicado a todos mis lectores, ¡disfrutenlo!

* * *

Capítulo único: Lágrimas de dolor.

* * *

 _Cuando tus lágrimas oscurecidas por la tristeza se derramen. Cuando tu corazón lleno de soledad se marchite, diré un nombre. Tu nombre. Como cuando tu dijiste el mío._

 _-Lucky life._

 _._

El frío era latente esa noche, la luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo oscuro adornado por las estrellas que brillaban con más intensidad.

Soltó un poco de aire por la boca y salió vapor por el frío que hacía. Las botas que traía puesto se hundían levemente cuando daba pasos en la nieve blanca y fría de Enero.

Observó al frente las grandes puertas de la aldea, Konoha. Cual un día se fue de ahí, dejando todo, o mejor dicho a todos atrás; en el olvido. Bueno, lo intento pero fracaso.

La nostalgia invadió su mente y cuerpo en unos segundos, sus ojos negros carente de emociones, se ablandaron. Sólo por recordar las razones que llevo su vida a ese punto muerto donde no había salida aparente.

Se quedo parado ahí mirando al frente no prestando atención a nada, solo a los copos de nieve que caían al suelo, algunos se quedaban en su cabello o en su capa negra.

Recordó desde el día de su infancia. Desde que tenía conciencia, era un niño cualquiera. Era como estar adentro de una burbuja, y en dicha burbuja los niños son felices y alegres, sin culpas ni penas ni mucho menos dolor; son inocentes ante el mundo y la maldad de las personas.

Él una vez fue un mocoso que hacía berrinches por cualquier cosa, no era un llanto, no eran lágrimas de dolor.

¿Cuándo fue la primera ver que lloro lágrimas de dolor?

Se acuerda perfectamente.

Fue cuando murió su familia en manos de su hermano mayor. Ese mismo día había sonreído mucho en la academia, como todo niño hacía. No pensando que al llegar a casa se encontraría una escena muy traumante que le marco la vida para siempre.

Si, se acordaba corriendo por las calles del distrito después de ver a su clan muerto, escapando de Itachi y rogando que no lo matará mientras lloraba por la pérdida de sus padres, de sus amigos... Y de su hermano que una vez creía haber conocido bien.

Lloro especialmente por Itachi, por pensar que le mostró una felicidad falsa. Una que después lo lleno de dolor ente la tracción.

Por que el amar, también es odiar cuando se acaba ese sentimiento hacía una persona. Y que mata a la gente por dentro, con el dolor provocado por la traición.

Por eso se aferró a no crear lazos con nadie, no quería sentir de nuevo la traición, era algo sumamente doloroso.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar considerar que, el equipo 7, formado por un rubio perdedor, una débil kunoichi y un sensei flojo, llegarán algún día ser importantes para él.

— _El equipo 7 estará confrontado por... Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke junto con el Jounin a cargo Hatake Kakashi_ —había dicho Iruka aquella vez.

De nuevo los lazos, pero... Eso no impedía que se le olvidará la razón cual seguía viviendo. Nunca lo haría, el odio no se puede borrar de la noche a la mañana. Ese sentimiento atrae más secundarios, como el rencor y la venganza. Todo eso te envenena el alma y te mata por dentro lentamente y era algo que a Sasuke le sucedió. Lo empezó a matar lentamente por dentro.

No volvió a llorar lágrimas de dolor pronto. Sin embargo... Vio como ella lloraba lágrimas de dolor. Un dolor que a él le costó asimilar por las buenas.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban brillosos por las lágrimas saladas, no le gustaba verla llorar. Por eso...

— _Gracias, Sakura_ —lo dijo Sasuke con sinceridad.

La noqueo, fue preferible eso que ver el dolor en sus ojos. Unos ojos tan puros que no eran portadores de esos sentimientos negativos.

Y él se fue.

En una noche fría y desolada. Donde los únicos testigos fueron: Sakura, la luna... Y el dolor transformado en lágrimas y gritos.

De ahí en adelante el odio fue formando cada vez parte de su vida día a día.

El amor era un sentimiento lejano para él que empezaba a olvidar la sensación de que era lo que sentía ser feliz, porque el amor conlleva a la felicidad y alegría.

Él ya no sentía eso. Era como un robot, solo pensaba en hacerse cada día más fuerte para matar a Uchiha Itachi, su hermano mayor. Alguien que le hizo conocer el dolor sin su consentimiento. Se lo hizo conocer de golpe, sin protección y compañía.

¿Lloro lágrimas de dolor después de "eso" ?

¿Llorar? No pudo evitar hacerlo después.

¿Qué era "eso"?

"Eso"... Fue la muerte de su hermano.

¿Por qué llorar por alguien que según odiaba con toda su alma? Se supone que debería estar feliz.

No, no lo estuvo. No después de ver esa sonrisa llena de amor y dolor al mismo tiempo, con una frase que le recordó aquellos tiempos de felicidad pero se estropeó al escuchar lo último, algo que significaba el fin de todo.

— _Lo siento Sasuke, ya no habrá una próxima vez_ —eso lo dijo su hermano mayor con una sonrisa dedicada a él.

Y para sumarle más motivos... Supo la verdad tras la masacre del clan un poco después. En realidad Itachi era un héroe con fachada de criminal. Alguien digno de admirar por cargar más de lo que podía, una persona que ante la soledad no flaqueo, en cambio, siguió de pie luchando contra su vida. Y contra todos por él, por su querido hermano menor Sasuke.

Lloro lágrimas de dolor frente al mar, al atardecer donde acababa un día mas de su vida ya considerada miserable. Dejo que el mar se llevará su llanto, sus lágrimas saladas llenas de dolor. Que todo se fuera hasta el fondo del mar y se quedará ahí, para siempre.

El día daba paso a la oscura noche que algunas personas la veían hermosa por el cielo negro con las estrellas, pero para él era más soledad, más dolor y más pesadillas.

Su dolor fue tan grande que no veía las cosas con claridad. Ya no sabía ni que era bueno o malo.

Lo único que sabía era que quería vengar a su hermano, matar, matar... Y matar. Su corazón solo cargaba odio, rencor y sed de sangre por Itachi. Una venganza tal vez irónica e inútil, pero eso era el único motivo para permanecer con vida. El motivo para permanecer en este mundo lleno de dolor con personas malas y traicioneras.

¡Hasta llegó a unirse al enemigo para conseguir su objetivo! Cual ni siquiera cumplió al darse cuenta de la verdad de su vida. Si hubiera cumplido su objetivo... ¿Qué habría echo después? Nada, morir tal vez. Ya no tendría más motivos por el cual vivir.

¿Volvió a llorar lágrimas de dolor? No, por fortuna no volvió a experimentar las lágrimas saladas en sus labios, pero si sintió un dolor en su pecho. Pero ese dolor fue diferente. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque no quiso hacer nada - algún acto - para aliviarlo. No, este fue aliviado con palabras. Fue como lágrimas mudas, un llanto mudo.

— _No importa lo que pase a partir de ahora, yo siempre te querré_ —Itachi le sonrió otra vez y viéndolo a los ojos.

Después de que Itachi dijera eso, su alma se fue del mundo para siempre. Donde no debió de haber regresado después de morir.

Volvió a soltar aire por la boca y el vapor fue hacía arriba. Camino hacía adelante.

Miro la banca blanca en el camino que milagrosamente existía. Atrás había crecido un árbol grande que no tenía ningún pétalo, el invierno todavía era latente y las flores no salían.

Esa banca... Cualquiera que pasará por ahí y la viera la consideraría normal. Pero para él era un lugar especial. Era como una esperanza y no por el objeto, si no por la persona que compartía ese recuerdo.

Otros pasos se escucharon al frente, alzó más la mirada encontrándose con otra persona que no había notado su presencia y que, por supuesto no esperaba encontrase en ese momento.

—Sakura —murmuro al reconocerla y verla ahí parada frente al árbol, ella lo observa sin notar la presencia de Sasuke por andar metida en sus pensamientos.

Se veía más hermosa, sin duda había pasado los años.

Su cabello lo seguía trayendo corto y lacio, sus ojos igual de brillosos y hermosos como los conocía él. Unos que transmitían amor y cariño, algo que Sasuke necesitaba en ahora en adelante para sobrevivir de su lucha contra la vida.

Era más alta, y hermosa, vestía ropa abrigadora para la época del año. Su rostro más afilado y fracciones más maduras y hermosas. Pero algo le desconcertó.

Se veía triste.

Sakura suspiro de nuevo pensado que había pasado muchos años en que vio por última vez a Sasuke. Pero bueno, fue por el bien de él. Tenía que acomodar sus ideas para ya no seguir por el camino del odio puro. Aunque ella le haya pedido ir con él no era de su incumbencia.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar a casa, ya era muy tarde para andar en la calle sola. Sus ojos se abrieron al extremo al ver alguien acercarse hacía ella. Y al reconocerlo sonrió alegre.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —dijo cuando el azabache quedo parado frente a ella. Fue un impulso que tuvo, ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que hizo hasta que escucho su nombre en labios de Sakura.

Ella lo abrazo una vez que había procesado la información que obtuvo su cerebro. Sasuke no rechazo el contacto, en cambio se sintió reconfortado por algo que no supo definirlo bien. Como él no era de abrazos, con su única mano existente le acarició la cabellera rosada de la Haruno. Un color único.

—Por fin regresaste —dice Sakura cuando se separó de él sonriendo levemente de felicidad por verlo ahí, junto a ella después de tanto tiempo.

—Hmp —murmura cuando ella agarró su única mano que tenía con las suyas. La apretó levemente.

—Te extrañe tanto —confesó teniendo las mejillas sonrosadas y un brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

Sasuke también quiso decirle lo mismo, lo aceptaba. La extraño él por algún tiempo. Al principio no supo porque lo hacía. Se suponía que no debía sentir nada por ella más que compañerismo, pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que sentía algo por ella. Aún no lo definía bien, pero creía que la gente lo llamaba querer o amar. Se le había olvidado que era sentir eso que no lo identificaba bien.

—¿Te volverás a ir por tanto tiempo de nuevo? —pregunta ahora con una sonrisa triste al imaginar su respuesta. Sabía que él era libre y sin compromisos. Y ella... Sólo una amiga.

Sasuke odio ser causante de esa sonrisa triste. Así que, llevo su mano a la mejilla de Sakura, y ésta se sorprendió ante el tacto dando un pequeño respingo. No se imagino que Sasuke hubiera hecho eso. Sus mejillas volvieron a arder y sus ojos volvieron a brillar. Se miraron mutuamente a los ojos. Sasuke la miro con seriedad antes de responder.

—No —cerró sus ojos, y Sakura estuvo alegre de nuevo haciendo que Sasuke pensará que su respuesta fue algo bueno.

—¿Entonces te quedarás por un largo tiempo? —pregunta emocionada cuando él quito la mano de su mejilla.

El Uchiha desvío la mirada, y asintió en la cabeza un poco avergonzado de su antigua acción. No pensaba lo que hacía y eso fue otro impulso de su cuerpo que en ese momento no controlaba.

—Entonces... —murmura en ella, con ambas manos, agarró la de él de nuevo sorprendiendo un poco a Sasuke que la miro a los ojos cuando ella también lo hizo— ¡ _Okaeri_ , Sasuke-kun! —le sonrió de forma cariñosa, una sonrisa que le llego a lo ojos.

Sasuke, por primera vez en un buen tiempo, sonrió levemente con sinceridad. Estaba en casa, por fin. Junto a ella y pensaba que lo estaría por un largo tiempo. Entrelaza sus dedos con los de Sakura, y ella se sorprende más pero no quito su sonrisa cariñosa hacía él ni dejo de sentirse feliz.

— _Tadaima_... Sakura —susurra junto con el viento que alboroto el cabello de ambos y los copos de nieve cambiaron su curso.

Sasuke sabía que a partir de ahora no llorará lágrimas de dolor, tal vez las derrame pero serán de alegría. O eso esperaba.

Pero no importaba, si era junto a ella... Junto a Haruno Sakura.

Ella lo abrazo de nuevo rápidamente, se aleja de él murmurando que ya era tarde.

—Vamos —la chica lo jalo del brazo en camino a la aldea que ya estaba un poco oscura— está noche podrás dormir en mi casa, en el sillón —aclaro con una risa al ver la cara de desconcierto del Uchiha.

Sasuke la vio de espaldas, sin duda seguía siendo despistada y menos molesta. Otro impulso le dio, pero esta vez fue consiente de lo que hizo.

—Sakura.

La Haruno se volteo haberlo cuando mencionó su nombre. Sasuke la abrazo con su brazo por los hombros pegándola a su cuerpo. Sakura ensancha sus ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y le sonrió. Su puso de puntitas para susurrarle al oído.

— _Te amo,_ _Sasuke-kun._

* * *

 _Okaeri_ : bienvenido.

 _Tadaima_ : estoy de regreso o ya estoy en casa.

N/A: gracias por pasar por aquí a leerlo. Nos vemos! Pequeños saltamontes.


End file.
